You Can't Hide Ms Swan
by Pny kiwi
Summary: As Storybrooke is hit with a storm, the Sheriff finds herself stuck at the Mayors house. Emma finds herself in a compromising position with the esteemed Mayor


Disclaimer: Don't own none of these characters.

A/N: This is my first crack at writing a story with ahem, THAT kind of content pleae read and review. All mistakes are mine. I did this at work, well I'm still at work and on my IPAD.

Letting out a long sigh, Emma tried to calm her nerves. It's been a long week at work, and here she is, stuck at the station on a friday night. She did this on purpose she just knows it.

As she looks at the stacks of papers on her desk, given to her by none other than the cold hearted Mayor, Emma knows she's in for a long night. Emma couldn't understand why all of this paper work couldn't be turned in on monday morning. Just to spite her, the Mayor, being her evil, stuck up, bitchy self, gave her yet another task.

The town just went through a severe storm. Power lines were down and many businesses were in desperate need of repair. Emma and many volunteers had helped with relief efforts. The storm had come on a Wednesday. That night, was the night that Emma will never forget. Which is why Storybrooke's esteemed Mayor was giving the towns most loved Sheriff a hard time.

Wednesday Night

As the citizens of Storybrooke stayed indoors to keep out of the severe storm, the Sheriff found herself stuck in the one place she didn't want to be in.

Emma found herself in Regina's study that night. Her car took a nasty beating from the storm and she found herself closest to Regina's home. There was no way she could make it back to the station or to her apartment without hurting herself. Without much choice, Emma trudged her way to the mayoral mansion.

As she sat there, drenched from the storm, Emma took sips from her drink, and let her thoughts get the best of her.

There sitting across from her, was Regina. Still in her work clothes and looking delectable as ever. She was wearing her tight pencil skirt, and a white blouse tucked into said tight pencil skirt. Her legs were crossed showing off her defined legs. 'She must workout', Emma thought and as Emma looked further down, Regina was wearing her 'fuck me' heels.

Emma's mouth began to water. 'Ugh, what's going on with me!' Bad Emma. How can you think about Regina like that? You idiot. Like she would ever give you the time of day.

As Emma's eyes traveled back up towards Regina's face, there was a smirk plastered on the brunette's face.

'Shit!' Emma's mind was racing.' How can you let yourself get caught, real smooth Em's.'

" See something you like Sheriff?" The Mayor said, with a teasing tone and a smirk on her face.

Emma not knowing any better, shook her head yes and realizing that she acknowledged Regina made Emma shake her head vigorously with a no.

" Erm, N-no," Emma said stuttering. Yea, real smooth Emma. 'If you're going to deny something at least make it sound like you mean it'.

Laughter brought Emma to her senses and looked over at the Mayor laughing at her.

" Really now Sheriff, there's no need to lie to me. You were looking at me like you just wanted to 'eat me' up," Regina said with a lusty, sultry voice.

' You have no idea,' Emma thought to herself, feeling her arousal growing stronger by the minute. ' I have to get out of here! I might do or say something I'm going to regret later'.

Too late.

Regina put her drink on the side table and uncrossed her legs ever so slowly. Emma couldn't keep her eyes off the Mayor at this point. Regina stood up, smoothed out her skirt, and walked over to Emma, swaying her hips more than usual. By the time Regina reached Emma, Emma's mouth was open and looking like a fish out of water.

" What do you say Sheriff, hmm? Would you like to 'eat' something? You look like you're starving. I'm more than happy to oblige in letting you have your fill. How about some dessert?"Regina said with nothing but lust in her voice and eyes glazed over.

'Omg, Omg, Omg!", Emma thought over and over again and unconsciously pressed her thighs tighter together.

Watching the Sheriff squirm because of her, Regina knew that she had Emma right where she wanted her. Well almost where she wanted her. She wanted Emma to writhe, moan and scream her name as she fucked her senseless.

Her core was already drenched with anticipation. ' Patience," Regina thought.

Leaning down, Regina purposely gave Emma an eye full of her cleavage. After grazing Emma's cheek with her nose and taking in her scent did Regina finally speak into Emma's ear.

" Would you like to have a taste of my forbidden fruit Emmmma," Regina said with so much lust in her voice.

Not being able to take it anymore, Emma grabbed Regina and threw her on the couch and kissed her HARD. The kiss was filled with, hate, anger, passion, and lust.

Regina reciprocated the kiss with as much force as Emma. Regina bit down hard on Emma's bottom lip, almost drawing blood. ' Oh gosh, this woman is infuriating but tantalizing at the same time, ' putting her hands on the blonds hair and pulling. With the pain of her hair being pulled, Emma couldn't help but moan in pleasure' She likes hair pulling, she thought, interesting.' Moving her hair out of the way, Regina attacked Emma's neck.

' Ugh! Sweet, holy mother...damn that feels good. Oh that tongue, if it feels this good on my neck I can't wait until it's on my..,' Emma never got to finish that thought because Regina bit down and sucked the life out of Emma's neck leaving a HUGE hickey on her neck.

' Guess who's going to be wearing a turtleneck tomorrow,'Regina thought moving to the other side of Emma's neck and doing the same thing. Marking Emma happily as hers.

Too aroused, Emma started to work on the buttons of Regina's shirt. After failing miserably, ' Oh hell,' Emma thought, the sounds of buttons falling on the hard wood floor were hardly heard as Emma ripped the Mayor's shirt open.

" Hey! That's...," not being able to finish her sentence, Regina's lips were covered with Emma's. Moaning,and totally forgetting about her ripped shirt, Regina started to work on Emma's leather jacket and threw in somewhere in the room. Next came Emma's shirt and with a smirk on her face, ripped open Emma's shirt.

" Hey!," Emma said not really caring at this point that her shirt was ripped, but still couldn't help but protest.

" Two can play that game Ms. Swan," Regina said while working her way of unbuckling and unbuttoning Emma's drenched, skin tight jeans.

With a frustrated growl, a rip could be heard and Regina happily tore the wet material off of her soon to be 'dessert'.

" Hey, those were my favorite jeans! And to top it off you ripped my shirt," Emma said trying to sound angry but failed because she was too aroused.

" Does it look like I care? Bill me later," Regina said and grabbed Emma and flipped her over. " Now, will you kindly shut up?"

Emma nodded and attacked Regina's lips again. Emma is in nothing but her bra and panties and by looking at Regina, she was way to clothed for Emma's liking.

Unzipping Regina's skirt, Emma put her hands underneath the skin tight skirt and spread her hands out. While taking off the skirt, Emma was caressing the Mayors mouth watering ass. ' lace panties, predictable much,' Emma thought.

As Emma took off Regina's skirt, Emma latched onto Regina's neck and kissed, licked, sucked, and bit down hard. A throaty moan can be heard and unbeknownst to Regina, Emma left a hickey the size of a softball.

Finally, after ripping each other's bra's and panties off, the Mayor and the Sheriff were naked and caressing one another. Regina's right hand made its' way towards Emma's drenched and swollen core. She could feel the heat radiating off of Emma and started to play with Emma's soaked slit and brushed lightly over Emma's sensitive clit. Emma gasped and thrust her hips up to Regina's hand.

" Patience come to those who wait," Regina said with a smirk

" Stop teasing me!' Emma said voice filled with lust and need.

" Tell me what you want," Regina said smirk still in place

" Please!" Emma begged.

" Tell me what you want," Regina said " If you don't tell me, I stop."

Not being able to take it any more, Emma grabbed Regina's head, and looked her in the eyes.

" I want you to fuck me, eat me, and make me cum," Emma said breathlessly

" As you wish," Regina said and she did just that. She fucked and ate Emma like a champion and as Emma was close to her release, Regina slammed her fingers into Emma's wet and slippery core.

" REGINA!," Emma screamed. She came so hard, harder then she ever has before.

As Emma was coming down from her high, little did they know, a little boy was coming down the stairs.

Emma flipped Regina onto the couch," My turn, I'm going to make you writhe underneath me, I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit or walk properly for a week. I'm going to make you cum so hard you will be wanting more and more," Emma said to the needy brunette beneath her.

As Emma was about to slip her fingers into the waiting Mayor a knock at the door stilled Emma's fingers and realization finally hit home.

" Mom?," Henry said

Present day

Henry realized that Emma was in the house and stayed with both Emma and Regina not knowing that just moments ago, his mothers were having crazy, wild, sex.

Emma tried her hardest to keep her mind on finishing her paper work. Her thoughts kept wondering back to that crazy night and the fall out afterwards.

As soon as the storm let up, Emma left the Mayoral mansion and a very sexually frustrated Mayor.

That day, Emma avoided the Mayor like the plague. She didn't even go to Granny's for her morning coffee and for lunch. The town was in a frenzy and the Sheriff had lots of work to do. Avoiding the Mayor that day was simple. As soon as she knew the Mayor was around, Emma left in a hurry and came up with some lame excuse.

The whole day, Regina was trying to get a hold of the Sheriff. Each time she called, she was greeted with a voicemail. Each time she saw the blond, said blond would leave in such a hurry.

' How dare she avoid me, that little...," Regina thought but a smile was slowly spreading across her face.

As friday came, Regina gave a load of paper work to her assistant to give to the blond and put a ridiculous timeline on them. She knew that the Sheriff would not be able to finish them on time. Let's see her avoid me now.

As Emma grew frustrated by the minute, the sound of a familiar click clack could be heard down the hall.

' Oh SHIT!,' Emma thought. There is no way I'm going to be able to avoid her.

The door opened and there stood the woman that she has been avoiding for almost two days. The woman who gave her an earth shattering orgasm and probably the best sex she's ever had. The mother of her son and all around pain in the ass.

The sound of the lock sliding home was deafening. As Emma finally looked at the Mayor. Wearing her famous skin tight skirt and fuck me heels, did Emma's mouth go dry.

There stood Regina in all her regal glory with a smirk on her face and a look of a huntress finally finding her prey.

Regina walked over to Emma, leaned over and spoke into the blonds ear," I believe you owe me and orgasm Ms. Swan."


End file.
